


Seduction Game

by iria_hime



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Seduction
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iria_hime/pseuds/iria_hime
Summary: Il s'agit d'un petit jeu de séduction sans conséquence. Rien de sérieux, c'est juste pour s'amuser. Du moins, c'est ce que pense Sakura, mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? (Shikamaru x Sakura)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

« T’as quand même de la chance de faire ce voyage en si bonne compagnie, j’espère que tu t’en rends compte. » Dit le brun, rompant ainsi leur marche silencieuse.  
« Ah vraiment ? »” Répond la kunoichi sans réussir à réprimer un petit sourire amusé.  
« Oh que oui ! Tu aurais pu représenter Konoha avec… Je ne sais pas… Homura Mitokado, par exemple ? »  
L’évocation du nom du vieux conseiller de Konoha fait grimacer Sakura ostensiblement.  
« Oh pitié, non… Je n’aurais jamais pu pardonner à Kakashi-sensei de me faire un coup pareil ! »  
« Tu vois, t’as eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur moi. » Conclut-il l’air satisfait.

Sakura arque un sourcil en regardant Shikamaru du coin de l’œil. Un sourire étire ses lèvres roses en voyant son expression sérieuse et hautaine.  
« Ce n’était pas surprenant, Kakashi-sensei nous envoie toujours ensemble aux quatre coins du pays pour le représenter. »

A la fin de la quatrième grande guerre ninja, Tsunade passa les rênes du pouvoir à Kakashi qui n’eut pas d’autre choix que d’accepter. Shikamaru s’imposa naturellement en tant que bras droit ayant décidé de jouer ce rôle pour Naruto lorsqu’il deviendrait Hokage à son tour. Son rôle majeur pendant la guerre le légitimait d’autant plus à ce poste. Ce qu’aucun des deux n’avaient vu venir, c’est que Tsunade plia immédiatement ses bagages pour retrouver ses anciens vices, trop longtemps ignorés à son goût. Shizune l’ayant suivie, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls et tout penauds dans un univers qu’ils ne maîtrisaient ni l’un ni l’autre. Sakura pris alors pitié d’eux et leur consacra tout son temps disponible, ayant elle-même suivie de près la princesse des limaces pendant son apprentissage à ses côtés. Quelques mois passèrent et Kakashi et Shikamaru étaient suffisamment aguerris pour se débrouiller seuls, mais ils continuaient à faire appel à Sakura de manière régulière. Celle-ci finit par en conclure qu’ils avaient avant tout besoin d’une touche féminine pour se sentir à l’aise dans leur rôle et c’est avec plaisir qu’elle répondait présente, ravie d’être utile et proche de son ancien professeur.

Cette fois-ci, Kakashi devait transmettre un message important au seigneur du pays du feu. Ce dernier lui ayant plusieurs fois fait remarquer qu’il ne venait jamais le voir, Kakashi préféra envoyer ses deux plus fidèles alliés, plutôt que de transmettre le message par oiseau. Bon, il ne venait toujours pas en personne et le Daimyo allait encore râler, mais il exécrait plus que tout ce devoir de représentation qu’on voulait lui imposer. Néanmoins, il pensait bien que d’envoyer deux héros de la guerre allait plaire au Daimyo. En fait, Kakashi leur sortait toujours cet argument à chaque fois qu’on réclamait sa présence et qu’il souhaitait se défiler…

« Ça aurait pu être pire, je l’admets. » Reprend-elle. « Mais… ça aurait aussi pu être mieux ! » Finit-elle, taquine.  
Shikamaru lui fait une moue boudeuse en tentant de capter son regard, qu’elle ignore sciemment.  
« Mieux que moi ? Et qui donc je te prie ? »  
« Hummmm laisse-moi réfléchir… Ino, qui est ma meilleure amie, par exemple. »  
« Ino ? Tu aurais préféré être avec Ino qui n’aurait fait que parler de son cher Saï tout du long ? Allez, tu n’es pas sérieuse ! Je suis de bien meilleure conversation. »  
Il est vrai que depuis qu’Ino sortait avec Saï, Sakura préférait l’éviter autant que possible tellement son bavardage était insupportable. Tout heureuse qu’elle était pour le jeune couple, assister à leur bonheur ne faisait que la rendre aigrie.  
« Tu marques un point. » Admet-elle. « Alors, pourquoi pas Shino ? Il est très cultivé et est de bonne écoute. »  
« Oh pitié ! Il s’y connaît bien en insectes on est d’accord, mais pour le reste, il n’est pas plus instruit que moi. Et puis, je suis plus drôle que lui. »

Comme pour lui donner raison, un ricanement s’échappe de la bouche de la jeune fille.  
« Très bien, et Kiba alors ? Il est encore plus drôle. »  
Shikamaru soupire de manière caricaturale ce qui amuse encore plus sa compagne.  
« Alors premièrement, son sens de l’humour est grandement surestimé, sauf pour ceux qui aiment les blagues graveleuses et sans finesse. Et deuxièmement, ça voudrait dire que tu serais obligée de voyager avec Akamaru qui passerait son temps à aboyer, courir partout après des papillons et autres bestioles et te renifler le derrière… »  
A nouveau, la kunoichi pouffe de rire.  
« Akamaru ne fait pas ça voyons ! Et j’adore les chiens, donc je réfute cet argument. Au contraire même, j’adorerais faire ce trajet avec lui. Ce qui veut dire… que Kiba gagne par rapport à toi ! »

Shikamaru se poste en face de la jeune fille l’index levé juste devant son visage.  
« Ah non, non, non ! Tu ne peux pas juste balayer mon premier argument. »  
« Et moi je dis que tu exagères juste pour te donner le beau rôle. C’est quelque peu déloyal d’ailleurs. Très décevant de ta part... » Fait-elle avec plus de dédain que nécessaire, juste pour le titiller.

Elle sent son regard posé sur elle et daigne le regarder en retour, juste pour le plaisir de voir l’expression qu’il arbore. Mais dès qu’elle croise son regard, il lui fait son plus beau sourire avant d’ajouter :  
« En tout cas, je suis plus séduisant que lui. »

Ça y est, il recommençait. C’était un petit jeu innocent entre eux depuis quelques temps. Cette espèce de flirt non sérieux, juste pour s’amuser. Comment est-ce que celui-ci s’était installé ? Elle n’en savait rien. Un jour, c’était comme ça entre eux. C’était venu tout seul, à force de passer autant de temps ensemble à assister Kakashi. Ils apprirent à mieux se connaître, puis vint l’étape où ils furent parfaitement à l’aise l’un avec l’autre. Et pour finir… ce petit jeu est venu s’immiscer dans leur relation.

Les règles sont simples et totalement implicites : Shikamaru joue les playboys un tantinet arrogants et Sakura tente de le casser du mieux possible. C’est un petit peu idiot mais en fait, assez drôle, il faut l’avouer. La jolie kunoichi est encore une toute jeune fille et ce pseudo flirt est amusant, même si elle ne l’avouerait pas, voire même… excitant. 

« Plus séduisant que Kiba ? Ohhhh j’en doute mon cher Shikamaru. » Lui répond-elle impitoyablement.  
« Quoi ? Tu oserais me dire que Kiba est plus séduisant que moi ? Sérieusement ? Arrête… t’es pas crédible. »  
« Ah ? Et qu’est-ce qui te permet de décréter que tu l’es plus que Kiba ? » Questionne-t-elle en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.  
« Non, non, non, c’est plutôt à toi de me dire ce que le maître des chiens a de plus que moi. » Lance-t-il un petit sourire en coin.  
Sakura sait qu’elle doit frapper fort, quitte à être un poil de mauvaise foi, si elle veut le faire redescendre sur terre.  
« Et bien les tatouages c’est incontestablement séduisant, toutes les filles te le diront. »  
« Pfff les vrais tatouages oui, peut-être, mais les marques de Kiba n’en sont pas. Et puis c’est carrément sur son visage ! » Finit-il avec une grimace de dégoût.  
Sakura se force à réprimer un sourire.  
« Ok mais l’aura animale qu’il dégage est assez sexy. » Dit-elle en susurrant le mot « sexy ».

Shikamaru lève les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.  
« Ce qu’il ne faut pas entendre… Ça se voit que tu ne le connais pas bien. Il tient plus de l’homme de Cro Magnon que de l’humain. Si c’est ça que tu appelles une aura animale, franchement c’est pathétique. »  
Sakura plisse les yeux. Shikamaru est en forme, il trouve réponse à tout.  
« Très bien monsieur l’arrogant, alors à toi de me dire ce que tu as de plus que lui ! »

Il la gratifie à nouveau de son petit sourire ravageur, les yeux pétillant d'excitation.  
« Déjà, je suis bien plus intelligent et tout le monde sait que c’est extrêmement séduisant. »  
« Peut-être, quand c’est couplé à de l’humilité... » Ne peut-elle s’empêcher de balancer.  
Il ignore royalement sa remarque et poursuit tranquillement.  
« En plus, j’ai commandé toute une faction lors d’une véritable guerre et les hommes de pouvoir attirent toujours les femmes. »  
« Tu n’étais que Général adjoint, j’te rappelle. »  
Encore une fois, il ignore sa remarque.  
« Je suis l’héritier du prestigieux clan Nara. »  
« Il est aussi l’héritier de son clan… »  
« Le mien est bien plus important. » Réplique-t-il en balayant sa remarque d’une mauvaise foi caricaturée, la faisant à nouveau rire ouvertement.  
« Et puis surtout… » Reprend-il en s’approchant légèrement de la jeune fille. « Les grands bruns ténébreux sont de loin, les plus séduisant. » Chuchote-t-il, déclenchant un frisson involontaire chez sa compagne.

Sakura serre les dents et espère retrouver un peu de consistance devant ce beau parleur.  
« Dans ce cas Shino est bien plus séduisant. En termes de grand brun ténébreux… il détient la palme. »  
En fait, elle pensait à Sasuke, mais n’avait pas envie de le ramener dans la conversation. Il avait décidé de parcourir le monde pour mieux comprendre ce que signifiait être un ninja et également pour faire amende honorable. Ces intentions étaient soit, tout à fait louables, mais il l’avait encore une fois rejetée. Même si elle ne faisait pas une croix sur lui, elle était morose chaque fois qu’elle pensait à lui. Quand allait-il revenir ? Lui laissera-t-il une chance à ce moment-là ?

« Shino ? Son côté ténébreux tient dans une paire de lunettes de soleil ! Il utilise cet accessoire pour attiser la curiosité féminine, ça ne compte pas. »  
« Non mais quel insupportable vantard ! Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ce genre de choses, Shikamaru ! » S’exclame-t-elle indignée.  
Le jeune homme secoue la tête et arbore un petit sourire énigmatique en se penchant nonchalamment vers elle.  
« Pas du tout. D’ailleurs, rien de tel que le charme d’un beau regard sombre, tu ne trouves pas ? »

C’est à ce moment-là que la jeune fille tombe dans son piège et regarde attentivement les yeux de Shikamaru. Ses prunelles foncées la captivent immédiatement, surtout en y découvrant des reflets couleur noisette grâce aux rayons du soleil. L’intensité de son regard est à couper le souffle et Sakura se demande comment ses yeux peuvent être à la fois froid jusqu’à presque la faire frissonner et suffisamment doux pour qu’elle fonde complètement.

Le sourire de Shikamaru s’agrandit en constatant l’hébétude de la jeune kunoichi, prouvant au passage sa théorie. Sakura serre les dents, agacée d’avoir perdu aussi lamentablement cette manche. Ce jeu est beaucoup plus amusant quand elle arrive à lui rabattre son caquet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru et Sakura arrivent à destination où on leur apprend qu'ils sont invités à la garden party donnée par le Daimyô le soir même.

« Enfin arrivé ! s'exclame la kunoichi en soupirant.  
\- Oui, allons nous annoncer auprès du Daimyô.  
\- Dépêchons-nous de lui remettre le message et rentrons à Konoha. Si l'on fait vite, on n'aura pas besoin de camper en forêt. »

Shikamaru grimace alors.

« On ne pourrait pas se reposer un peu ? Je suis crevé… se plaint-il.  
\- Arrête, on n'a même pas couru. T'es un shinobi oui ou non ?  
\- Mouais… » Répond-il en ronchonnant.

Arrivé devant le palais du Seigneur, ils sont accueillis par une hôtesse qui les fait patienter le temps d'envoyer quelqu'un prévenir le Daimyô de leur arrivée.

« Concernant la réception de ce soir, je vous informe qu'elle se situera dans la grande salle attenante aux jardins du palais. Voici les indications pour vous y rendre à partir d'ici », finit-elle en leur tendant un papier.

Les deux adolescents se regardent un instant sans comprendre ce dont parle l'hôtesse.

« La réception ? Mais quelle réception ? questionne Sakura.  
\- La garden party annuelle du seigneur évidemment », répond-elle avec un grand sourire.

Sakura regarde à nouveau Shikamaru d'un air suspicieux.

« Tu étais au courant ?  
\- Non, pas du tout, répond-il catégoriquement.  
\- Je te préviens, si tu le savais et que tu ne m'as rien dit, ça ira mal pour toi ! » menace-t-elle.

Le jounin lève les mains devant lui en guise de défense

« Je te dis que je ne savais rien ! Et puis, ça te gêne tant que ça ? J'aurais parié que tu aimais ce genre d'événement.  
\- J'adore ce genre d'événement ! C'est juste que je n'ai rien prévu à me mettre et il est hors de question que j'y aille dans cette tenue, conclue-t-elle en désignant la robe rouge qu'elle portait toujours en mission.  
\- Je suis sûr que c'est pour ça que Kakashi nous a envoyé ici à sa place. Il voulait éviter les festivités.  
\- C'est certain !  
\- Mais… j'ai justement un moyen de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce tout en résolvant ton problème au passage. »

La kunoichi le regarde d'un air suspicieux, les mains sur les hanches. Mais le jounin affiche un petit sourire malin et montre un bout de papier à Sakura.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Ça ma chère, c'est une délégation de pouvoirs officielle signée de la main de l'Hokage en personne. »

Les yeux verts de la jeune fille pétillent immédiatement de joie.

« Ça veut dire que…  
\- Oui, exactement. J'ai la possibilité d'effectuer tous les achats que je désire au nom de l'Hokage, ce qui enverra automatiquement la facture à Konoha. Et donc, ma chère Sakura… je peux t'offrir la tenue la plus fabuleuse qui tu n'aies jamais vue aux frais de Kakashi ! »

Sakura crie de joie en sautant au cou de Shikamaru qui affiche un grand sourire satisfait.

« Hum hum, fait l'hôtesse, se rappelant à leur bon souvenir. Pour l'hébergement, deux chambres ont été prévues, mais j'ai l'impression qu'une seule suffira, non ? »

C'était juste un geste complètement impulsif, mais Sakura ne s'est pas rendu compte de sa portée. Ses joues s'empourprent furieusement.

« Non, non ! On n'est pas… ensemble ! Deux chambres, ce sera parfait. Merci, répond-elle poliment sous les rires d'un Shikamaru qui n'essaye même pas de se cacher. Bon arrête de rigoler comme une baleine et viens, on a des kimonos à acheter.  
\- Si je puis me permettre, ajouta l'hôtesse. Les vêtements traditionnels ne sont pas les plus indiqués pour cette soirée.  
\- Ah bon ? Mais quoi d'autre ?  
\- Dernièrement, le Daimyô s'est pris de passion pour les pays occidentaux et a rapporté leurs coutumes. Si vous venez en kimono, croyez-moi, vous allez jurer dans le décor  
\- Donc, il faut plutôt se vêtir selon la mode occidentale ?  
\- Tout à fait. Les dames portent des robes de gala extravagantes et les hommes des costumes avec une veste et un joli nœud papillon. C'est très à la mode, vous savez ?  
\- Euh... si vous le dites", conclut Sakura avec un petit sourire forcé.

* * *

« Je peux aller toute seule choisir ma robe, rouspète la kunoichi.  
\- Je te ferai remarquer que c'est moi à qui Kakashi a délégué ses pouvoirs. Pas toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne m'enchante pas non plus. C'est pas ma passion le shopping. »

Sakura fait la moue. Elle sent que ça ne va pas être très amusant.

« Tu vois, finalement, j'aurais préféré faire ce voyage avec Ino. Ça aurait été bien plus marrant. »

Shikamaru se contente de soupirer bruyamment pour toute réponse, mais Sakura n'y prête pas attention, son regard étant attiré par une jolie boutique de vêtements. A voir l'excitation dans les yeux de la jeune fille, Shikamaru se demande s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'éviter de mentionner cette délégation.

Sakura fait le tour des rayons mais ne trouve rien de suffisamment sophistiqué pour porter à la garden party. Shikamaru questionne la vendeuse qui comprend la situation et leur suggère une rue avec des boutiques proposant des tenues de soirée qui conviennent mieux à leurs besoins. Ni une ni deux, les deux jeunes ninjas filent vers la rue en question et la jeune fille tombe des nues en contemplant toutes les boutiques plus chics les unes que les autres.

« J'étais sceptique au début, mais je dois dire que j'adore la mode occidentale ! C'est le paradis ! s'exclame-t-elle  
\- Mouais, pas vraiment ma définition de paradis tout ça.  
\- Allez, arrête de bouder et viens, on va rentrer ici. Il faut absolument que j'essaye cette robe en vitrine. »

Au premier abord, les vendeuses portent sur eux un regard plus que dubitatif, mais quand Shikamaru leur montre la délégation de l'Hokage, elles arborent tout de suite un grand sourire et cherchent dans tous les recoins des robes pour Sakura. Shikamaru se pose dans un fauteuil, par avance fatigué des heures qui vont suivre.

Sakura essaye en premier la robe qui a attiré son attention dans la vitrine, mais Shikamaru grimace à la vue de tous ces frous-frous. Ensuite elle essaye une autre robe de princesse rouge avec un bustier brillant de mille feux. Bien trop tape à l'œil et Shikamaru rejette encore une fois la robe. Il perd rapidement le compte de toutes ces robes fastidieuses et trop voyantes à son goût.

« Et celle-là ? demande Sakura en sortant une nouvelle fois de la cabine, mais Shikamaru n'est plus dans son fauteuil. Shikamaru ? Oh non ! Il n'a pas fui quand même ?! »

Mais il apparaît devant elle une seconde plus tard en lui tendant une robe, sans même regarder celle qu'elle porte actuellement.

« Tiens, essaye ça. » ordonne-t-il.

Sakura fronce les sourcils, n'aimant pas le ton commandeur qu'il a utilisé, mais s'exécute tout de même. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille ressort de la cabine et les yeux de Shikamaru s'agrandissent visiblement.

La robe de mousseline fine couleur rouge sang épouse délicieusement les formes graciles de la kunoichi. Le buste n'est habillé que de bretelles croisées serties de pierreries argentées dévoilant au passage un décolleté plongeant. Mais grâce à la menue poitrine de Sakura, l'effet est époustouflant sans être jamais vulgaire. La tissu fluide souligne à merveille sa taille fine et ses hanches pleines, laissant seulement deviner une magnifique paire de jambes athlétiques.

Shikamaru avale difficilement sa salive, subjugué comme il est. Sakura tourne sur elle-même, découvrant un dos nu jusqu'au bas de ses reins et le ninja a l'impression de faire une crise cardiaque. Jamais il n'a vu une fille aussi belle de sa vie.

« Alors… elle te plaît ? demande timidement la jolie kunoichi.  
\- C'est décidé. Tu iras à cette soirée avec cette robe et aucune autre, répondit-il en essayant de reprendre consistance.  
\- Ah ! Je suis contente. Je commençais à désespérer de trouver une robe qui trouve grâce à tes yeux. »

Shikamaru préféra ne rien répondre et se tourna vers la vendeuse pour lui signifier qu'il prenait la robe avec les escarpins argentés qu'elle avait essayé en même temps.

« Mais et toi ? Tu ne vas pas y aller comme ça j'espère ! s'inquiète-t-elle.  
\- Moi c'est déjà fait.  
\- Quoi ? Mais quand ? Je ne t'ai même pas vu entrer dans une cabine !  
\- Parce que je n'ai pas besoin de prendre des heures pour essayer un smoking…  
\- Un smoking ? Ouah ! s'exclame-t-elle visiblement impressionnée.  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu mettre d'autre, dis-moi ?  
\- Non, non, c'est juste que je ne t'ai jamais vu avec ce type de tenue. J'ai hâte de voir ça. »

Sur le chemin du retour, Sakura ne cesse de parler de cette robe, se demande quelle coiffure se faire et autres trucs de filles. Shikamaru écoute d'une oreille distraite, pas du tout intéressé par ce type de conversation. Arrivés devant leurs chambres, Sakura s'arrête après avoir ouvert la porte de la sienne.

« Hé Shikamaru ?  
\- Hum ?  
\- Merci, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
\- De rien. Je passe te chercher d'ici… 1h30, tu seras prête ? »

Elle hoche la tête avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, prête à être époustouflante. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait se faire toute belle au lieu d'être une arme au service de l'Hokage.

A l'heure dite, Shikamaru frappe trois coups à sa porte. Sakura jette un dernier coup d'œil au miroir, prend le temps de replacer une mèche qui s'était échappée de son chignon avant de lui ouvrir.

Au moment où il pose les yeux sur elle, sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge tandis que les battements de son cœur résonnent jusque dans sa tête. Elle est encore plus sublime qu'au magasin. Ses yeux dévorent son cou mis en valeur grâce à ses cheveux relevés et son buste uniquement vêtue des bretelles argentées. Il s'empêche in extremis de s'attarder sur la jointure des seins de la jeune fille et reporte son regard sur son visage. Son maquillage est sophistiqué et discret hormis le rouge sur ses lèvres appétissantes. Oui, elle est véritablement divine.

Mais Sakura aussi reste bouche bée en découvrant son ami dans un élégant smoking tout blanc hormis le nœud papillon noir et la pochette de sa veste de la même couleur. Il a gardé sa queue de cheval ce qui lui donne un air de mauvais garçon qui sait se tenir. Impossible de ne pas remarquer à quel point il est séduisant comme ça et Sakura se mord la lèvre incapable de détacher ses yeux de lui.

« Tu es sublime, Sakura. Tu vas attirer tous les regards sur toi, déclare-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, daigne-t-elle lui accorder.  
\- Si tu es prête, on peut se mettre en route. »

Il lui tend son bras qu'elle accepte bien volontiers pour qu'il la conduise vers le lieu de la réception.


	3. Chapter 3

Dès que les deux ninjas pénètrent dans la salle de réception, les regards se tournent vers eux et un silence pesant les accueille. Sakura rougit furieusement en constatant que tous la regardent elle en particulier, la scrutant de haut en bas sans aucune pudeur. Tous portent effectivement des tenues à la mode occidentale, mais la robe de Sakura brille particulièrement entre les pierres argentées sur les bretelles de son bustier et la couleur rouge écarlate du tissu.

« Bon sang Shikamaru, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pris cette robe ? C'est extrêmement gênant d'être regardée comme ça. Je devrais partir je crois, commence Sakura se laissant aller à la panique.  
\- Tu es sublime, Sakura, alors pour une fois profite de toute cette attention », répond-il en saisissant deux flûtes de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur.

Sakura prend précipitamment l'une d'elles et engloutit une énorme gorgée du breuvage pétillant.

« Doucement, où tu vas finir dans un sale état. Tu ne voudrais pas déshonorer cette robe ? » la taquine-t-il.

Elle le fusille un instant du regard voyant à quel point il jubile de la situation.

« Bonsoir mes chers shinobis », résonne une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournent pour faire face au Daimyô en personne, accompagné de son épouse.

« Bonjour monsieur, répondent-ils en chœur.  
\- Tout d'abord, permettez-moi de vous présenter mes excuses de n'avoir pu vous rencontrer à votre arrivée. Néanmoins j'ai bien reçu votre message de la part de l'Hokage et vous transmettrai une réponse demain à lui remettre. Je constate d'ailleurs qu'il n'est pas venu à ma réception… encore une fois, termine-t-il en plissant les yeux.  
\- Il s'excuse platement de ne pas avoir pu se libérer et espère que notre présence saura vous agréer », enchérit Shikamaru.

Le Daimyô laisse courir un regard plus qu'approbateur sur le corps gracile de la jolie kunoichi et sourit de toutes ses dents en répondant : « Assurément mon jeune ami. Assurément. »

Sakura se crispe légèrement en resserrant sa poigne sur le bras de son compagnon. Après quelques politesses, ils s'éloignent en direction des jardins où se trouve le plus gros des festivités.

« Shikamaru, ne me laisse jamais seule s'il te plaît. J'ai l'impression que sinon je vais me faire manger toute crue.  
\- Allons donc, je suis ton chevalier servant ce soir », réplique-t-il en haussant rapidement ses sourcils à deux reprises.

Sakura lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tu recommences…  
\- Quoi donc ? fait-il innocemment.  
\- A jouer les… séducteurs.  
\- Ah mais ça va avec le smoking. Et puis souviens-toi, les grands bruns ténébreux sont les plus séduisants », conclut-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

Sakura lui tourne le dos en soupirant d'exaspération, pour s'approcher d'un des buffets de hors d'œuvre, s'emparer d'un petit toast appétissant. Ce qu'il peut l'énerver quand il se met à faire ce numéro-là ! Et ce qui l'énerve encore plus, c'est qu'elle n'arrive plus à ignorer le fait qu'il est vraiment séduisant ce soir. Enfin, juste un petit peu.

Sakura s'était fait une joie de venir à cette réception, mais elle se rendait compte à présent que ça n'aurait rien d'amusant. Il n'y avait personne de leur âge et les discussions semblaient beaucoup tourner autour de la politique. Elle se sent finalement assez ridicule dans sa belle robe servant seulement à décorer le jardin.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette moue ? demande Shikamaru, l'ayant rejoint.  
\- Bah, je me demande clairement ce qu'on fait là… On n'a rien en commun avec ces gens. Ils sont si vieux… grimace-t-elle.  
\- Tu veux qu'on s'éclipse ? »

L'idée n'est pas pour lui déplaire et elle y réfléchit un instant avant qu'il ne reprenne.

« Que dirais-tu de venir dans ma chambre ? » demande-t-il avec un petit sourire suffisant.

Sakura lève les yeux au ciel et soupire ostensiblement avant de finir sa flûte cul sec. Néanmoins, une charmante vieille dame lui saisit le bras juste après en posant un regard doux et bienveillant sur elle.

« Allons donc jolie jeune fille, dit-elle. Est-ce que votre amoureux vous fait des misères ? Vous êtes si jolie qu'il serait dommage de tout gâcher avec une moue pareille. »

Le rouge lui monte tout de suite aux joues. L'image d'une enfant qui se fait réprimander par sa grand-mère lui apparaît, mais surtout… pourquoi tout le monde pense que Shikamaru est son petit-ami ?

« Nous ne… commence-t-elle.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, j'ai l'habitude vous savez. Ne vous laissez pas tromper par son visage d'ange, elle n'a pas un caractère facile. »

Sakura en reste bouche bée, une furieuse envie de lui balancer son poing pour le faire rentrer direct à Konoha.

« Ohhhh une femme se doit d'avoir son petit caractère, voyons. Aucun homme n'a envie d'être avec une femme sans personnalité. Du moins, aucun homme de goût. »

Le jônin lui sourit sans la contredire, sous le regard médusé de la kunoichi. La vieille dame s'excuse un instant pour courir après un serveur qui transporte des petits toasts au saumon. Dès qu'ils se retrouvent à nouveau seuls, Sakura le fusille du regard.

« Hé ! J'ai très bon caractère d'abord ! Et ensuite, pourquoi tu l'as laissée croire qu'on est ensemble ? s'indigne-t-elle.  
\- Parce que c'est amusant », répond-il en ignorant sa première phrase.

Un de ses sourcils s'arque sur son front. Visiblement, elle ne voit pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans.

« Allez… tu l'as dit toi-même, on n'a rien à voir avec ces gens. On va mourir d'ennui si on ne fait qu'échanger quelques sourires en attendant que le temps passe. Si certains pensent qu'on est ensemble, alors pourquoi ne pas jouer le jeu ? Ça pourrait être amusant de s'inventer une histoire à leur raconter. C'est juste pour ce soir, on va partir demain, donc… c'est sans conséquence. »

La jeune fille plisse les yeux, peu convaincue par l'argumentaire, néanmoins, la vieille dame revient se planter devant eux en les couvant d'un regard attendri. Sakura se crispe, un sourire figé sur les lèvres.

« Excusez-moi de vous avoir faussé compagnie aussi soudainement, mais je raffole de ces petits toasts ! Alors les jeunes, racontez-moi un peu… vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?  
\- Depuis l'enfance en fait, répond à nouveau Shikamaru. On était ensemble à l'académie des ninjas.  
\- Oh ! C'est fantastique ça. Est-ce que par hasard vous étiez déjà amoureux sur les bancs de l'école ? demande-t-elle sans cacher sa curiosité.  
\- Non, madame. On était bien trop concentré sur notre objectif de devenir des ninjas.  
\- Tu parles ! Toi tu étais surtout fainéant et antipathique. » ajoute la kunoichi, ayant retrouvé sa voix.

S'il croyait qu'il allait s'en sortir aussi facilement, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Elle aussi pouvait s'amuser et à ses dépens.

« C'est ce qui faisait mon charme.  
\- Dans tes rêves ! » réplique-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

La vieille dame rit de bon cœur et semble rajeunir à les écouter parler.

« Alors, ma jeune amie, à quel moment votre regard sur lui a-t-il changé ? »

En voilà une colle ! Comment est-elle supposée répondre à cette question ? Elle réfléchit à toute allure à la réponse qu'elle pourrait donner. Se mordillant la lèvre, elle jette un coup d'œil à Shikamaru qui la regarde avec attention, dans son beau costume blanc. Il a vraiment beaucoup changé depuis l'enfance et en mieux, c'est certain. Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement raconter ce qu'il y a de remarquable chez lui ?

« C'était à la guerre je crois.  
\- A la guerre ? demande la dame avec un vif intérêt. Vous avez participé à la guerre ? »

Les prunelles sombres de Shikamaru la scrutent intensément et, bien qu'elle en soit intimidée, il lui est impossible de détacher ses yeux des siens.

« Oui madame et Shikamaru était commandant adjoint d'une division, rien que ça ! A peine âgé de seize ans et de telles responsabilités, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Tout ça c'est grâce à son incroyable intelligence. Une fois débarrassé de sa flemmardise et motivé comme il faut, Shikamaru est capable de tout accomplir. »

N'en pouvant plus, elle baisse finalement les yeux, sentant parfaitement ses joues bouillir sous l'intensité de son regard sur elle. Elle n'avait pourtant rien dit de bizarre, non ?

« Je rejoins votre opinion, jeune fille, c'est tout à fait remarquable. Voilà un homme comme on en fait peu. Et vous, jeune homme ? Quand êtes-vous donc tombé amoureux de cette beauté ? »

Sakura n'ose plus lever les yeux, mais elle sent toujours le regard ardent de son compagnon sur elle.

« Moi ? C'était après la guerre. Quand je l'ai vue se démener pour venir en aide aux estropiés de guerre, mais aussi aux orphelins et à tous ceux que la guerre avait dépouillés… J'ai compris alors qu'elle était exceptionnelle. Toujours un mot gentil. Toujours un doux sourire. Elle a aidé des milliers de personnes grâce à ses talents de médic-nin autant que par sa grandeur d'âme. »

Incapable de résister plus longtemps, Sakura relève les yeux vers lui et se noie immédiatement dans l'océan d'encre de ses prunelles sombres. Sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge, tandis que son cœur s'emballe à toute vitesse. Elle est comme pétrifiée, paralysée sous son regard d'acier qui pénètre profondément en elle. C'est alors qu'il s'approche un peu plus d'elle, levant une main vers son visage. Doit-elle s'écarter brusquement ? Oui, mais pourquoi n'y arrive-t-elle pas ? Pourquoi est-elle encore clouée sur place ? Son visage grandit inéluctablement dans son champ de vision et Sakura sent ses jambes flageoler. Il n'allait pas oser tout de même ? Mais il s'immobilise finalement à quelques petits centimètres de son visage, saisit une mèche de cheveux rebelle pour la placer derrière son oreille, son pouce effleurant délicatement sa joue au passage.

La kunoichi a l'impression d'être sur le point d'imploser. Ou d'exploser, elle n'en sait rien. Mais son esprit est incapable de fonctionner normalement, complètement hypnotisé par ce regard mordant et le fantôme de sa peau chaude contre la sienne.

« Oh… vous êtes adorables l'un comme l'autre ! » s'exclame la vieille dame, tirant Sakura de sa torpeur.

Néanmoins, la jeune fille n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur la conversation qui reprend entre Shikamaru et elle. Un millier de questions se pressent dans son esprit. Pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il a dit ? Car oui, Sakura avait passé vraiment beaucoup de temps à aider les civils après la guerre. Elle avait même supervisé un tout nouvel orphelinat, y passant parfois des nuits entières pour tenter d'apaiser les enfants traumatisés. Shikamaru avait-il vu tout ça ? Et si oui, est-ce qu'il… Se pourrait-il qu'il…

« Ouf ! Elle est enfin partie. Ça devenait gênant, pas vrai ? »

La kunoichi regarda bêtement son compagnon avant de remarquer qu'ils étaient à nouveau entre eux. Quand la vieille dame était-elle partie ?

« Bon sang, ce qu'elle était curieuse… c'était super galère. Bon, tu viens ? Je crois qu'ils vont bientôt servir le repas. » conclut-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de réception, sans même un regard pour voir si sa compagne le suivait.

Non… il avait juste joué la comédie évidemment. Quelque peu rassurée, Sakura emboite le pas du ninja en tentant d'ignorer toute la conversation précédente.


End file.
